Wish of a new life
by Spacekinky
Summary: A school shooting leads to Bella's younger sister, Astrid, to move in with them. Something happened to Astrid. But what? (New Chapters start 2/8/19)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I think I'll make this a full story??**

The small puffs of condensation escaped from her mouth. It was too cold in the room. Bodies laid around her as she pressed against the wound in her shoulder. The door was now locked with a desk pressed against it. She could still hear students screaming and gunshots echoing through the halls. Her feet moved tripping over her teachers dead body as she made her way to the back of the room and slid to the ground.

Twenty seven students had been in her class. Twenty eight if she counted the teacher. Twenty seven now laid dead in front of her. She couldn't tell how long she had stayed in that room. How many minutes? Hours? It all had passed by so quickly. Soon police had broken down the door and stood there just staring at her before jumping into action. They took her out of the school and sat her on the back of an ambulance. A crowd of people stood outside of school. Many people crying, some on the floor, others hugging. Listening to people talk she caught the dead body count.

Forty three people laid dead inside of the school. The most were from her class, were all were shot. Except her. Only a bullet in her shoulder. They took her to the hospital and immediately put her under to take out the bullet. She said in the hospital for a few weeks before she was let go. Her mother of course was freaked out and took her out of school insisting on homeschooling her. That only lasted a few months. After countless therapy sessions and hospital visits her mother decided she couldn't deal with it and shipped her off to live with her father.

A month before she moved her mother got her a service dog for her PTSD and anxiety attacks. Her dog Lerian was a Caucasian Ovcharka with thick black fur, making him look like a bear. She loved him nonetheless. As the day came that she was moving her mother became distant. As if it was her fault that she has anxiety. They made it to the airport with an hour to spare. Her mother helped her get her luggage checked in and stood with her at security.

"Astrid, your stuff as already arrived at your dad's house. I expect you to be on your best behavior. And please try and be nice to your sister." Her mother sighed putting a hand on her shoulder.

She silently nodded and took a step back. Turning around she made her way through the security. Soon she was on a plane to Washington. Lerian laid at her feet the whole flight without any trouble. The air changed drastically from the air in Florida. It was tighter and honestly scary. It could be that she hated flying and small spaces. She was the first to get off the plane after it landed. A security guard helped her locate her bag and help her get to her father without any hassle. She hadn't seen her dad in a 4 years. He hadn't changed as much as she thought. Same thick mustache. Same blue flannel and worn blue jeans. Same black work boots. Same man she missed. Both were bad at communication but both knew that they cared so much about each other.

Before reaching him she noticed her sisters absence. Taking off the pair of Ray Ban that sat on the bridge of her nose. A smile came to her face as she moved to embrace her father.

"Hey Dad." Her voice came out as a hushed whisper.

He dad was no fool. He knew what she had been through and was not going to push her for questions. He also knew that she had therapy sessions scheduled here. Sighing the older man gripped his daughter with a sense of relief.

"Hey kiddo, let's get you home." His smile was the same as she remembered it.

Forks was what she remembered, beautiful and full of mystery. She had arrived in May, which was difficult but after some haggling with the school her dad was able to get her into classes. The ride home was filled with nice silence. Unlike her mother, her dad didn't feel the need to pressure her into talking. She appreciated him like that.

Arriving at the house she took in the familiar building. It was different. The paint looked new. And there was a red truck and a porsche. A yellow porsche, I knew neither of my family members could afford it. Her father let out a deep sigh as he lifted up her two suitcases. With the trunk closed and the car doors locked they made their way up the steps to the front door.

"Bella has a friend over, Alice Cullen, a nice girl, smart too." He opened the door and let me go in first.

Looking around I took notice that the inside looked the same. Except that new black couch. The yellow wall paint was still peeling and looked more mustard yellow than light yellow. A voice brought her out of living in the past. It was soft and nervous. She knew exactly who that voice belonged to. Her older sister Bella. She hadn't seen her sister in a year. She hadn't changed. Nothing changes here.

She didn't know what to say to her sister so she nodded and gave her a quick hug before leaving to her room upstairs. It was Charlie's old office. It was cleaned out and in its place was a twin bed, a desk, and a dresser. Attached to the bedroom was a bathroom. Sitting on the small bed she stared out the window and waited for the pain. She knew it would come soon. It was always there. Even before the incident had happened. She had almost forgot that Lerian was there before he came prancing in her room and landed at her feet. She was ready for it now. And here it came.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: No excuse but my story Timeless is on a hiatus rn because i literally cannot write anything for it. For now ill post the thing i do have ideas for and see how long it will last.**

Astrid would always used to have horrible nightmares when she was a child. If she woke up screaming her mother would tell her to shut up and go back to sleep. It changed as she got older. The nightmares were a regular thing she learned to deal with it. But not this one, the blood stained floor. Her body curled into a small ball, the throbbing pain increased between her legs. Still lifeless bodies laid around her. And she was stuck in the nightmare. She could still hear the sounds of her classmates calling out her name. Crying and screaming for their families. _To a God that was never real._

Her body shot up quickly, her soft grey eyes glancing around the room. Detecting that nothing was out of place she made her way to her window opening the curtains. Dark grey clouds spilled into the sky as the sun was trying so hard to shine through. Tuning her ears into the house she heard her sister snoring lightly in her room and her father quietly moving about his room. Grunting slightly she moved back from the window and moved to her dresser opening the top drawer. She wasn't one to spend a long time on her appearance. Her hair cut short, bleached to a white blonde. Her eyes always tired, bags under her eyes. Her body was small now, she hadn't eaten a full meal in a while. Not after the event.

Deciding on an old ASU hoodie, that her sister had given her when she was 6 and they had lived in Phoenix, and black baggy sweatpants. She moved slowly to grab her her mustard yellow hiking boots. Once finished getting dressed she rubbed her face while grabbing her phone. Her backpack was the same mustard yellow as her shoes. Humming lightly she pulled her hood up and silently walked out of her room and down the stairs. She had heard her father and sister rush to get ready early and knew that they were already downstairs.

Rubbing her face she turned the corner into the kitchen. The silence came in waves crashing into her. **_Fuck_**. It was too much for her to handle. Coughing loudly she startled her dad and sister. They stopped eating and looked at her in sort of a shock. She shrugged and moved to grab her unopened Monster from the fridge. Turning back to her family she cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Uhm, are we heading out soon?" She kicked at the floor lightly.

"Oh! Uhm, yeah, dad can you wash the dishes for me?" Bella stood up quickly moving to grab her backpack and keys.

The blonde sister followed after her older sister out the door. She gave a quiet goodbye to her father. She hoped it wouldn't rain on her first day. But knowing her luck it most likely would. Sighing she got into her sisters old red truck. As her sister pulled out of their small driveway, she leaned her head against the window. She would have closed her eyes but it seemed as soon as they were out of the neighborhood they were pulling into the school parking lot.

As soon as the truck was parked she was out of the old car. Her feet moved at a speed she knew all too well. Once she was inside the decaying building she let out a deep sigh. Her father had gotten her schedule before she came, which she was utterly grateful for. Moving through the chip painted hallway she could her the coughs, sniffles and hard breaths of the other people at school. Maybe it was too early for her to be back at a school. Too fast. Too loud. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she was overcome with goosebumps. Something was here. Something evil. Looking around, she wasn't able to pinpoint where the evil was. Too many humans. Sighing she decided to just go to her first hour and pray that nothing would happen.

Her classes went by painfully slow. She counted every second of every minute she spent in her class. She waited, muscles tense, for anything to happen. Thank fuck nothing did. Lunch would probably be no better. A bunch of kids in large room together. A perfect Target area. Maybe it was the fact that she was a new kid. Or the fact that her boots made a loud thump every time she took a step. But every eye was on her. It was horrifying. So much so that she turned around and walked out of there and didn't stop until she was in the bathroom. Locking herself in the largest stall she sat in the corner and let her hearing stretch to the whole school. Groaning she cancelled out all noise. It was far too much for her.

Shivering she felt that same evil she felt earlier come into the bathroom. Her heart rate picked up quickly. Standing swiftly she grabbed her bag and exited the bathroom. Two girls, no women, stood in front of the mirrors. One a tall beautiful pale blonde, the other a small pixie. They seemed to be distracted enough that she could easily slip out of the bathroom. Moving to the bathroom door she enhanced her hearing and shudder at what she heard. She decided not to stay any longer and walk out of school towards her house

 **A/N: So sorry this one is short the next will be longer I promise. School has been cancelled for the past two days due to a strike and will also be cancelled on monday too. plus im going to disney next friday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: aaaaaaaaa so ive been super busy with so many things and school is ending soon and work has been stressful. im also going to a convention soon so theres stress there. if you have any ideas you want to have me write into this story please PM me! im always opened to ideas. thank you guys for reading this! enjoy!**

The house was silent when Astrid arrived home from skipping the rest of school. She knew something would trigger her anxiety that morning. What was worse was her dad hadn't been able to register her dog, Lerian, into her school as a service dog. She knew he would do it tonight but who knows how long it would take for the school to accept it. Speaking of Lerian, his massive paws came trotting through the hall into the kitchen where she was standing. A smile grew on her face as she looked down at her baby. His face tilted up towards her, mouth wide open in a smile like way, tongue out, happily panting away. God she loved this dog with all her heart. Her heart clenched as she looked away from her baby. She stood staring out the window into the woods for a while. Soon she could hear the roar of her sisters truck and a purr of another car. Her body tensed as her shoulder blades began to burn.

It was the evil presence again. This time it felt more suffocating than in school. She let out deep slow breaths while gripping the counter. Lerian was curled against her legs growling lowly. The door opened and four inhumanly people walked in followed by her sister. Now she knew where the evil came from. The Cullens, as her father had mentioned on the way from the airport, had been the way she had pictured them. One tall and muscular with deep brown hair and a dimpled smile. The one holding his hand was probably a model, she had pale blonde hair with a permanent glare on her face. Cute. Next to the blonde was a small girl with short black hair and a playful look in her eye and a mischievous smile on her face. The last Cullen had an arm wrapped securely around her sister. Edward Cullen. Not much to say about him but his sex hair and brooding face. It was a few seconds before anyone actually said anything. Her sister cleared her throat before introducing them.

"Guys this is my sister, Astrid. Astrid this is some of the Cullen kids." Bella said awkwardly.

Astrid gave a small nod and bent down to pet Lerian until he stopped growling. When he finally did she stood up straighter and squared her shoulders. The burning in her shoulder had turned into a small tingle. Her eyes flicked over to Edward noticing he was staring at her with a concintating look. Trying to piece her mind together. That was not a good thing. He did not need to know all about her life. Just as she felt something begin to jab at her mind she locked it up tightly. Edwards face showed that he was in shock for a few seconds.

"We are going to hang out here is that okay Astrid?" Her sister asked a little concerned.

She all but gave a shrug and moved to go sit out on a the swing in their backyard. The creatures inside her house reminded her of someone she once knew. A beautiful strawberry blonde that was once her teacher in the winter when she still had lived in Arizona. Once the days started getting longer no one saw the teacher again. It had hurt when she came to school only to see a new teacher. It still hurts. But she doesn't care as much anymore. Just a school crush. Letting out a deep sigh, she looks up at the sky. It was a stupid inconvenience to her and her life. But yet she still can't help it. With her mind in a whirlpool of thoughts she hears the back door open. Her eyes snap up as her shoulders tense. A reflex she still needs to work on. Lerian moves to lay in front of her but she stops him as she sees her father walking towards them. His movements slow and cautioned. His voice low as he speaks to her.

"Hey sweetheart, I hope school was okay. I got a call from the office today that you were absent, you wanna talk about that?" His voice sounded different, awkward.

"Anxiety." Her one word spoke many volumes that her father did not need to have explained to him.

"Alright," he paused for a second before speaking up again, "We were invited to a bonfire tonight down at La Push, we are leaving in an hour." And with that he turned and went back inside.

She gave a soft sigh before moving off the swing to go inside. The hour moved by slow as she did her homework while Lerian slept. As they left the house she felt as though something was off. Not that she knew what it was. Huffing out a cold breath of air she pulled her jacket closer to her body. The sun was still out but it was starting to get colder. The ride was short, well short to her. She had sat in the back with Lerian while her sister sat in the front with her father. As soon as the car comes to a stop at the beach she sits for a few minutes gazing at the waves. _What if I let them take me away?_ Sighing she decided not to go down that train of thought and opened the car door and let Lerian out. He sniffed the ground before hopping out and waiting patiently for her. As soon as she step out of the car her body freezes up. _**Danger. Danger! DANGER!**_ No. No no no no. No danger, there couldn't be. How was she supposed to protect her father and sister? She couldn't protect her classmates. How. Taking a deep breath in she moved her feet to the group of people on the beach. All natives to this land. She was an outsider. Just like always. They knew there way around and so did her family. All but her.

She moved to stand next to her father not really knowing what was going on. Adults were cooking. Kids running around. Elders talking. Teens laughing and joking. She felt uncomfortable. Lerian moved to stand next to her a soft growl radiating from him. It was so quiet that no one should have heard it but her. But most of the teens stopped laughing and looked at her curiously. **Fuck**.


	4. Chapter 4

It was like her lungs decided to stop pumping air. It was terrifying. She couldn't let them know she knew what they were. Shifters had always reeked of trash. But she usually was never able to smell them in their human form. Which meant there were some that were running around in wolf form.The air was thick with salt and trash. She let out a small gasp before moving to her father telling him she was going on a walk. The thick air was making it hard for her to breathe. She just wanted all this to be over. If life was a game she wanted to lose. Her lung tightened with each step and as soon as she was far enough away she was gasping for air. Lerian circled around her as to ward any evil away from her. The burning sensation almost became too much to bear. Her hands moved up her arms and gripped tightly at her shoulders. She knew the beast wanted out but she couldn't let it. Not today. With each shaky breath she felt a little better. Soon she was able to breathe again without feeling sick. She sighed and held Lerian's collar. The sun had set on the horizon when she returned to the group. No one seemed to notice that she had left and if they did then they were very good at hiding it. She promised herself that she wouldn't deal with supernatural shit after the shooting happened. As for she survived and her class didn't. Shaking her head her thoughts disappeared into the back of her mind. As the night dragged on they spoke of tribal legends. All of it was true of course but no one outside of the pack and their council had to know that.

The months began to blur together as nothing interesting happened. Graduation came and went. It was like she was watching a movie. Never really in her right mind. She spent most of her days sleeping or researching monsters. It was all so very tiring on her soul. Lerian was always patient with her, as he was her anchor. She never really saw her sister. Bella was always with a Cullen or at their house. And the evil presence never went away. It concerned her on how much time her sister was spending with that evil. She had finally been able to pinpoint the evil as vampires but she wasn't too sure as these ones had gold eyes not the nightmare red. Giving a soft sigh she closed her laptop and moved to leave her room, Lerian right behind her. She moved past the stairs into the kitchen where her father sat. A letter lay open in front of him. She picked it up and moved to the fridge looking it over. It was a wedding invitation. A wedding invitation from her sister. She set the invitation on the counter and grabbed a yogurt from the fridge.

"Are we going?" She asked to her father while looking for a spoon.

"Of course." Charlie replied after a few seconds.

She nodded her head and moved into the living room to watch TV and eat her breakfast. Later that day she decided to go out and get a dress for the wedding. She took her sisters truck as she hardly used it anymore. Finding a dress was less stressful than she thought it would be. She found a nice black dress. It had a lace top and lace sleeves. The bottom stopped at her knees and was very flow-y. As soon as she got home she hung it up so it wouldn't wrinkle. She had also bought some pink hair dye. She gave a small smile and moved to the bathroom. The strawberry blonde teacher liked the color when she had dyed it that year. She began the process and finished it before going to sleep. Waking up on the day for the wedding was exhausting, her mother was over with her new husband. Charlie was talking with them in the living room when she went into the kitchen. Moving around the kitchen she made herself some eggs and toast, then moved back to her room.

Later she started getting ready, not that she did much. She shaped up her eyebrows and put on some eyeliner. She curled the top of her hair humming to herself. Once finished she moved back to her room and put on her dress. It fit perfectly. She grabbed a pair of flats and left her room. Lerian sat in the living room with a bow on his collar. It was cute. She smiled and ruffled his fur. Standing up straighter she looked over to her father who stood awkwardly in a suit. She gave him a small smile and patted his shoulder.

"We can leave now if you'd like." She said grabbing Lerian's lesh.

"Yeah better get there early." He replied grabbing Bella's keys.

Thank goodness he wasn't driving the cruiser to the wedding. Moving to follow him she opened the back of the truck so Lerian could jump in. After he was settled she closed the back and moved to the passenger side and got in. It was a somewhat short drive to the wedding location. It was actually at the Cullen's house. She got out of the truck and let Lerian out. He was a little wary but thankfully didn't growl. Following Charlie to the back she was amazing with how beautiful the house was. The back was just as amazing as the front. But there were too many people. She stopped in her tracks. Her breath started coming out in short puffs of air. And then there was a girl in front of her. Alice. Her gold eyes held deep concern. Not saying anything Alice took her hand and led her to the front chairs. Sitting her down near the isle. Before Astrid could say thank you the small woman was gone. Sighing she told Lerian to lay down. Looking around she admired how beautiful everything was. Smiling she knew her sister was making the right decision. Suddenly the pain in her back started up. She had learned not to let it affect her. Looking to find the source of her pain she locked on to a group of four blondes. Three women and one male. One of them stood out to her the most. The strawberry blonde wrapped up in the blonde males embrace. She looked the same as she did when she taught all those years ago. **Exactly the same.**

 ** _A/N: aaaaaaa this story is getting so exciting I have so much planned for this. if you havent figured out who the love intrest is I have put a hint or two in there. I hoped you liked this chapter! hopefully next chapter will be updated sooner. love you all uwu_**


	5. Chapter 5

Her breath was stuck in her throat. Her heart was beating too fast. She turned away from the group and vowed not to look back for the whole wedding. It was a beautiful wedding, it was better than her mothers wedding. Everything was well put together and elegant. But as soon as it started it was over, with people moving to the reception area. She stood with not so much grace as she would like to have had. Lerian was up and at her side in an instant as she followed her father to the reception area. Her body shook as she was moved to the table her family sat. Something was wrong, off, as if someone was watching her with such hatred that it made her sick. Turning her head to glance she caught sight of the strawberry blonde goddess. The amount of hatred in her eyes made her throat tighten and her stomach turn. She turned her head as soon as she saw the burning hatred. It wasn't real but god it hurt her heart and her soul. With the thought in her head she sat silently through the reception until it was over and her sister was off to her honeymoon. And that was the last she heard of her for a few months. Her strawberry blonde left as well, with the man who was attached to her hip.

The ache in her heart never left after that and she was positive that her strawberry blonde was the reason for her aching soul. There was no doubt about it that the strawberry blonde was in fact her soulmate. But it seemed that the blonde was in love with another and it was actually killing her. She could feel her soul began to fall apart as well as her heart. Just to think that she was almost normal a few months ago. To think that the shooting caused all of this shit. She was extremely tired of it. So when she came into the kitchen one morning to see her father on the phone frantically talking to her sister she turned around and went right back to her room to sleep. And when her sister came back her father went to see her, he had pleaded with her to go see her sister but she just wasn't feeling up to it. So now here she was with her father in his cruiser on their way to see her sister and her daughter, as well as their whole family. He had invited Sue to go with them but she had things to do. Her father had started seeing Sue a few weeks after Bella went on her honeymoon.

Sighing she shook her head to clear all the thoughts in her head. She moved her arm to wrap them around her body. She gave a little shudder before she let out a puff of air. Charlie glanced at her before looking back at the road.

"I won't be there for long," he gave a short pause "well I really won't be there, only for introductions."

She gave him a short nod before it fell into an awkward silence. Soon enough they were pulling up to the driveway and he was helping her out of the car, she could feel eyes on her. The burning in her back flared up suddenly she almost couldn't contain it. But after a few seconds she was able to keep it in. As soon as the car door shut her father's phone started ringing. He gave her a sad smile before moving off to the side to answer it. She knew what that meant, he was going to have to go in to work. Not that she usually minded but this time she didn't want to be alone. He came back over to her and handed her the back pack he packed of children stuff for Renesmee, Bella's daughter.

"I have to go, I'm sorry."

"It's okay dad I'll just have Bella take me home."

He gave her a nod before heading back to his cruiser and leaving her. Like always, someone's always leaving her. She gave a small sigh before turning to the mansion house. Slowly she walked up the steps to the door. Knocking once she only waited a second before Alice, Edward's sister, opened the door letting her in. She gave a hopefully convincing smile before stepping into the house. As soon as she stepped through the door her soul gave a light hum. Her strawberry blonde, Tanya whom she learned the name from Alice, was here. In the house. Giving a soft sigh she followed Alice to the living room where the Cullens and their cousins resided. As soon as she stepped foot into the room the atmosphere changed. It was like someone had switched a flip. The room felt suffocating and cramped, like all the air was being sucked out of the room. Her breath quickened as she felt panic arise. She didn't know what was causing it to start but god did she need to get out of that room.

Backing away from Alice she went the only way she remembered in the giant house, to the backyard. Lerian was of course beside her the whole way as she stepped outside into the snow covered grass. She was not at all dressed to be out in the snow. Her somewhat thin tights grasped her legs as if trying to keep her from the grip of the cold. The thick hoodie she wore helped a little with warmth but she forgot to put a shirt underneath it. Her feet wondered a few feet away from the house before stopping. She squatted down and held her head to her knees. Her small arms wrapped around her trying to shield herself from the world. Lerian was trying his best at calming her but there was so much he could do. A body sat in front of her not so close but not so far. An angelic voice spoke in a hushed whisper.

"Astrid, look at me and match my breathing."

Looking up she saw the face of Esme. She was breathing deeply. Esme did not rush her to breathe the same way she was but as soon as she did her body relaxed on its own. The silent tears streamed down her face as she crawled into the mother's lap. Her body shook with each silent sob. All Esme could do was hold her and wait. And that's exactly what she did.

 _ **A/N: Surprise I finished ahead of schedual. I bought a laptop so i dont have to write on my phone anymore and this was updates will be quicker! I dont have a set schedual yet but once i do ill let you guys know!**_


	6. Chapter 6

A voice spoke from above her, beautiful and so familiar. It spoke again but she wasn't able to make out what it said. Her ears strained to listen but finally gave up and tried to ignore the voice. After awhile it became silent and she was able to open her eyes and exhale. She feels a presence next to her but she doesn't turn her head. The presence was bad and she didn't want to see the person. She knew who it was but she didn't know his name. Tanya's fake mate. It was jarring to feel his presence next to her. He was wrong to be here in the same room as her. To be left alone with the horrible monster. But alas he was just as horrible as she was. Not that she liked to be compared to him. She wanted to hear the voice again. She wanted to leave this room and to never be in this man's presence. Suddenly she felt the man right next to her. Her body reacted so quickly it took a second for her mind to catch up. She was backed into a corner on the other side of the rather large room.

"Just as I suspected," the man spoke quickly "you are just as I left you."

His voice sparked a panic inside of her body. Her mind telling her to leave but she couldn't. She wasn't able to move. It was as if her body was frozen out of sheer terror. Where is her dog? Where is Lerian? Why isn't he with her?

"Get out." Her voice shook a little as she spoke.

"Awe baby don't be like that you are just mad at me because I have your mate. She loves me and fucking hates you." The smile on his sick face never faded.

"Shut the fuck up." Her soul was moaning in agony at his words, but she knew them not to be true.

Suddenly she was engulfed in such a rage that it almost overwhelmed her. She shook the feeling off quickly as a look of shock danced in the vampires eyes. He backed up slightly as she stood from her crouching position. 'How **DARE** he try and manipulate me.' Her mind was in such a state that everything was going red, but she remained calm.

"You know, boy, I never got your name." Her voice held such power to it, it was almost as if someone else was speaking and not that weak little girl.

"You know my name you stupid girl, it's there in your memory. You just don't want to know it, but you do. Forever stuck in your mind, like a virus. Go on Astrid, say it." His voice dripped with venom as her eyes flashed with panic, he knew the power was gone from her body in this moment and he was going to have fun.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" Tears slipped through her eyes as the name hit her like a train.

"Say it Astrid." He moved closer to her.

"NO!" She couldn't say it. She wouldn't.

"SAY IT! You know exactly who I am!" He moved in a blur and had her wrist in his claw like hand.

"Jason! Jason Asra Swan!" She cried out, the fire trapped in her wrist.

"Ah, there we go baby sister. It's sad how easily you forgot your older brother." His grip never loosened.

"I was ten when you left. You never returned. And here you are a vampire stealing **_MY_** mate." She pushed against his chest and he went flying out the balcony doors.

She heard a thud but she couldn't seem to care. Moving from her spot she walked down to the kitchen. There on the counter was a note written elegantly in Esme's handwriting.

 _Astrid,_ _We went out to do some errands. Some went shopping. Bella took Lerian to get some dog food from the store and to see your father. There is food in the fridge, please eat it. I am not sure how long we will be out._ _Esme_

She lets out a sigh and crumples up the note. Going back up to the room she looks around to find some new clothes to wear. After looking in the closet she finds a tank top and a pair of sweatpants to wear. Presumably Esme's clothes due to being big on her, but she wasn't positive. Her heart rate picked up as she heard cars pull up and the front door open. Moving to the top of the stairs she saw many more people than before. Moving down the stairs she let her arms wrap tightly around her stomach. Glancing around she noticed that no one had noticed her presence except Lerian. Her brother was on the couch with Tanya on his lap, as he casually talked to Bella. It made her stomach lurch is a sickness that seeped deep into her bones. Esme slowly came up to her and gave her a much needed hug, which she returned quickly. She was lead to a love seat by Esme who put a blanket on her and told her not to move.

Moving her head from side to side she let out a satisfied sigh as her neck cracked loudly. Many vampires in the room gave her a disgusted look but she couldn't be bothered with them. It did get overwhelming at one point. All the red eyes and love words. It hadn't taken her long to figure out that the beings in the room were all vampires, except Jacob the shifter. Growing irritated she felt her calm composer weaken, and soon it was gone completely.

"Fuck this." She stood from the chair all eyes snapping to focus on her.

"Astrid? What are you doing?" Her sister's voice sounded almost concerned.

"Leaving, this place is making me uncomfortable, sorry sis but some people in this house hate me and I'd rather not burden them with my presence." She turns quickly and begins walking to the door, Lerian hot on her tail.

"Wait Astrid we have things to discuss!" Bella tried to plead with her.

"Don't want to hear it. I'm sorry but you have better things to do. Don't bother looking for me I'll be off the grid," she turns as she reaches the door "I'm sorry Bella. Don't worry I'll see you again soon."

Turning back around she moves forward as a black van pulls up. No heartbeat or smell comes from the van. Bella calls out to Astrid but she is already in the van with Lerian as it pulls away quickly. She settles down in the back seat as Lerian lays on the floor. The person in the passenger seat turns around.

"Don't worry Astrid, you'll see them soon." The person gives her a brilliant smile.

"I know Alice. I'm just scared at what will happen when the see me next." She turns to face the window watching the passing trees blurr by.

Alice gives her a sad smile before turning back around. Closing her eyes she wished for this to be all over.

 ** _A/N: aaaaaa I actually had the day off from work so I cranked this out! I don't know if it seems rushed or not.. Anyways!! I have a set schedual of when I'll be uploading! It will be every other friday so not this friday but next friday! It will give me time to write each chapter and maybe I'll write 2000 words per chapter but ah not now haha. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Everything will be explained in detail through out the next few chapters! I hope yall are ready for this!_**


	7. Chapter 7

"Alice are you sure we should do this?"

"I'm positive. We are already here and waiting for Jasper," Alice paused before speaking again ",besides you'll need to show her what you are."

Astrid lets out a pained hiss as she turns away from the small vampire. She knew Tanya would be there with her brother. Letting out a soft sigh she moves her hands across her face. Tears had started falling but she didn't know when. Turning her head away from worried eyes she stares at Lerian for a few minutes. He was such a good dog. If only he was trained right. If only her wasn't as old as he was. His bones were breaking and his heart was falling but he still tried his best. She let her head drop to the snow covered ground. Her breath coming out evenly as a gust of wind blows passed her. Moving her head to look she sees Jasper holding onto Alice, talking to her in hushed whispers. Her shoulders shake as they look at her, ready to go. Standing up she grabs her bag and calls to Lerian. He trots over to her happily. She had erased all of his training two days ago. Now he was a normal dog. Happy and dying.

As they move closer to the meeting point Jasper hands her a mask and tells her not to breath in. Not that she was going to anyways, it hurt too much to fill her lungs with ash and death. Moving swiftly behind the two vampires she slows down just a bit. Alice of course notices and slows down in front of her reaching her hand back. Grasping it the younger girl squeezed as tight as she could. Alice pulled Astrid closer as they stepped from the tree line into the clearing. Standing there she could only see Tanya, not that the strawberry blonde was looking at her thanks to her manipulative brother. Letting out a deep sigh that sounded like death she pried her eyes from the fake couple. Lerian nudged her hand letting out a soft sound. She looked down and gave him a sad smile. Her eyes moved from her loved dog to the ancient vampires in front of her. One looked at her with disgust, one with curiosity, and the last with a fake happiness.

"Alice," the black haired one breathed "what have you brought here?"

Alice squeezed her hand before moving her closer to Jasper and walking close to the dangerous predators. Her heart rate spiked as one of the ancient vampires (a queen prehapes) stared deep into her soul. It made her skin crawl and before she could stop herself she spoke.

" _Stop_." Came in a whisper.

The others, which were in a discussion, stopped and looked at her. It was her sister who broke the silence first.

"Astrid? What's wrong?"

But Astrid could not hear her, see her, only this ancient queen. It was like this vampire was stripping back all the layers of pain and abuse. All of her walls the she built where coming down right in front of this person and she could not handle it. Her back burned even more before it stopped burning all together. And at that moment she knew exactly what happened and what she looked like now. A horrible monster.

"Look at what you have done now." She lets out a laugh that sounds like the hollowed out tree.

Shock was all that was written on their faces. Her wings, which had been closed on her back, opened spreading wide. She removed the mask from her face and gave them a wide sharp smile, watching them flinch. They could see her aura, black with no hint of light. It was horrifying. She was horrifying.

"Astrid," her sister began unsure what to say, "what are you?"

Wasn't obvious? Shouldn't her sister know what she was by now? Her mother use to scream it while beating her late at night. Was her sister so oblivious that she never heard? She knew her brother heard it. She knew he told they sister lies. She knew.

"A demon." Her smile was too wide. Too happy.

 ** _A/N: I was supposed to upload Friday but things happened and I just couldn't. Also this is one of the shortest chapters I have ever written. It's leading up to one of the big battles in this stories. THIS CHAPTER IS IMPORTANT BUT ITS A FILLER SO NOT THAT EXCITING SORRY._**


	8. Chapter 8

It was like she could finally breathe after so long. She wasn't aware as to how long she actually kept her true self a secret. She hadn't meant to but she had not wanted the same reaction her mother gave her from her father. Too many bruises and broken bones that healed quickly. She hid herself, but no more. Letting out a deep breath she pulled lightly at her hair. The silence was loud and she wanted it to stop. Glancing around quickly she noticed her brother was gone. She became more panicked, if her true self was pulled out then who's to say his wasn't. She grabbed Alice's hand and threw her to the Cullens. Jasper disappeared from right next to her and caught Alice. The next few milliseconds were too fast, her body flung to the edge of the clearing. The speed in which her body was flung was too fast that even the vampires were unable to keep up. Pulling herself out of the tree she was lodged into, she scanned the field. He wasn't there. Movement happened to her left side and she moved her hand out, stopped her brothers fist before it connected with her face. It was not that surprising that his demon genes outweighed the vampire venom in his veins.

Her body moved quickly to the other side of the field. Maybe it was the shock of it all but she was scared and she wanted it to stop. She glanced around clearing, everyone seemed to in somewhat of a shock. She tugged at her hair and let out a loud whistle. Two vampires blurred next to her. One tall man with straight long black hair and the other was a woman with long curly black hair. As soon as they came into view the other vampires seemed to snap out of their shock and some got into defensive positions. The man spoke in a soft voice as if not to startle anyone.

"Hello, my name is Nahuel, this is my aunt Huilen. I am half human and half vampire. A vampire seduced my mother, who died giving birth to me. My aunt Huilen raised me as her own. I made her immortal." The tall man said.

The man, whom she come to know as Aro, stepped forward. He seemed to be inspecting the two other vampires. He seemed to clear his throat before stepping forward to address the new vampires

"How old are you? At what age did you reach maturity? Your diet?" Aro spoke with mild curiosity in his tone.

"150 years, I became full-grown seven years after my birth. I have not changed since then. Blood, human food. I can survive on either." Nahuel spoke as if talking to a child, or an elder.

It was a few more seconds before Aro spoke again. He had moved back to stand next to his brothers.

"These children are much like us. Dear ones, there is no danger here. We will not fight today." And just like they came they left in a blur.

Standing across the way from her sisters family she cracks her knuckles. And turns to the other two. Her breath seemed labored, as if she was dying. She placed her hands on each of their shoulders. Pushing slightly on their shoulders she gave them a pleading look.

"Friends… Leave." Her voice is strangled and hoarse.

"Astrid I don't think-" Huilen pleaded with her.

"Leave." Her voice held some authority to it.

They left with another pleading glance. Turning back to where the Cullen's are. It seems all but the Cullens and the Denalis left. She leaned over and gasped before shooting straight up. Tilting her head she scanned the group of people before stopping on her brother. Range filled her bones as her eyes blew out black. Flames shot up from the ground and wrapped around her. She stepped forward to her brother.

"Jason Asra Swan. You have broken the vampiric law. Come. Fight."

Her brother stepped forward and gave a sinister smile. His hand went up stopping Tanya from following him. He kept walking towards her before stopping in front of her. He reached up and stroked the back of her cheek before turning back to look at their sister. She looked at them with such confusion before telling the others to move back to the tree line. She didn't know what was happening but seeing what happened before she didn't want to be caught in between the two. Jason looked back to Astrid before cracking his knuckles and punching her, sending her across the field. Her wings spread out and shot her straight back to kick her brother. He blocked her and grabbed her wings dragging her down. He stepped on her back, leaning down he brushed the hair out of her face before pulling hard at her wings. She hissed in pain before her body lit up in blue flames. Jason quickly let her go and stumbled back. His screams and tries to pat the flames out. Astrid moved quickly and swiftly as she ripped his head off. Silence followed as her brothers brother began to burn. Moving away from her brother she felt exhaustion set into her bones. The others moved forward but she put up a hand up to stop them.

"Leave. It's not safe for you here." Astrid turned her head to them, her voice commanding.

"A-Astrid… I don't think-" Her sister began to walk to her.

"LEAVE!" Her voice cracked at the end watching the vampires flinch before slowly leaving.

Her eyes began to droop as black dots surrounded her vision. Slapping her cheeks her vision is pulled back to something she hoped to forget. Twenty eight bodies lay in front of her, the blood on her hands was fresh. Tears made their way out of her eyes as a hand rested on her shoulder. Turning her head she flinches away from the person as she stares into the eyes of her birth father.

 ** _A/N: this chapter might be lame but? im not sure. honestly im trying to write but its like i have so many ideas and i want to share them all. its wild. also sorry its been awhile i lost my muse for a bit. but i found it again._**


End file.
